


Sleep no more!

by Dogsled



Series: Season 13 Codas [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Existential Angst, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: Duality did not sleep. Duality created and it destroyed, which was all very well until the Light created something it could not contain.Spoilers for SPN 13x04!





	Sleep no more!

**Author's Note:**

> Title quote is from Macbeth~

Once upon a time, but also _before_ time, before the confluence of existence coincidentally created the concept of chaos, before duality and binary broke everything into two conflicting halves--there was _nothing._

 

Except, well, that wasn’t really true, because even nothing couldn’t exist without the context of _everything_ to exist alongside it, and this was _before everything,_ and so therefore not really _nothing_ either _._

 

Nameless _it_ existed and did not exist, because nothing existed to give it context, and so it was peaceful and simple and seemingly eternal, a blissful state of _it_ that satisfied _it_ immensely.

 

And then along came _something_.

 

Perhaps the duality came out of _it_ ’s thoughts. Perhaps it was _it_ ’s question _What am I?_ that insisted on context, because the next thing _it_ knew _Duality_ existed, and so did _Death_ , who waited quietly in anticipation until such time as this new _Life_ could be extinguished.

 

Worst of all, though? _Duality_ _was_ _noisy_.

 

 _It_ contemplated _Duality._ _The Darkness_ it rather liked. She seemed to like the quiet too. _The Light_ was a smarmy little pest with ideas far above his station. _The Light_ realized quite quickly the power that he had, and he indulged in non-accidental Creation. Silly goose. If he’d known how unpleasant the creation of _Duality_ had been in the first place, maybe he wouldn’t have been so swift to create so many _stupid_ things.

 

 _Duality_ did not like each other. _Duality_ had constant fights about who was right and who was wrong, concepts among many others that made _it’s_ head spin, and _it_ began to realize just what _it_ was, or rather what _it_ had _become_ now that _something else_ existed. _It_ became part of _duality,_ whether _it_ liked it or not, because _duality_ was _awake_ while _it_ was _asleep_. _Duality_ was _everything_ , and _it_ was _nothing_. _Duality_ was _full_ and _it_ was _Empty_.

 

But that was perfectly fine, because while _Duality_ was _noisy_ it generally tended to stay well away from _it_ , indulging itself in all of its _awake_ things far away in the place which was _full of everything. The Empty_ was _quiet_. _The Empty_ kept itself to itself. _The Empty_ did what it did best: _it slept_.

 

 _Duality_ did not sleep. _Duality_ created and it destroyed, which was all very well until the Light created something it could not contain.

 

Cosmic power such as _The Empty_ had, and which _Duality (_ and _Death)_ had been created from, was _endless_. _The Empty_ had become half of _itself_ when _Duality_ came into existence, and now _the Light_ was creating things out of its own cosmic power—things that could never be destroyed; things that were _endless_ too. That was all very well when those endless things contained the tiniest fraction of power, something _the Light_ called _souls_. _The Light_ could build homes for those souls, and keep the cosmic power safe in perpetuity. But it also made _powerful_ cosmic things and called them _archangels,_ and those were a much bigger problem _._

 

 _The Light_ only made four of these cosmic things to begin with. He named them Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. And then, when one of _his things, Lucifer,_ was poisoned in _the Light’s_ attempts to lock away half of it’s own _Duality_ , it created _even more things_ out of its own cosmic power so that it could fight Lucifer and his influence. And Lucifer, because he had no more restraint than his own creator, made _even more even more things_ out of his own cosmic power.

 

Stupid. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

That was when it started. Some of the things killed some of the other things, and _Death?_ Boy was it flummoxed. It could collect the tiny little souls of _dead_ things and put them away in the Light’s storecupboards of its own power, but what was it supposed to do with higher concentrations of cosmic power when _they_ died?

 

Simple. _Death_ put them in _the Empty._

What an asshole.

 

They were _noisy_. These parts of _the Light_ did not belong here. They jostled about _the Empty_ and were generally a nuisance, making everything _much less empty_ than it had been before. Their existence was a blight on everything that _the Empty_ thought he was, and when he complained to _Death_ about it, _Death_ just shrugged and told him to speak to _the Light._

 

Which would be _fine_ except _the Light_ was _missing_.

 

That little upstart jerk! When _the Empty_ caught up to him, he’d be in for it then! _It_ had put up with a lot of crap over the years but this really took it to a whole new level.

 

But what to do about all the _things_? What was _it_ supposed to do about them? They couldn’t carry on about the place making such a riot, _the Empty_ simply couldn’t stand it.

 

So he made a deal with _Death._ _Death_ would be allowed to put anything here it needed to – anything at all – so long as those things _were all asleep_. If they slept then they wouldn’t bother the Empty much at all. He liked sleep, and the angels and demons wouldn’t wake him up if they were dozing too. No. He would be content, so long as they were always sleeping.

 

So long as they were always sleeping, his deal with Death would stand.

 

_So long as they always stayed asleep._


End file.
